Many work machines, such as a loader, include one or more implements capable of performing a work function and/or one or more steering mechanisms to steer the machine. For example, a loader may include a boom and a bucket. During operation, the boom can raise and lower the bucket to perform a digging function. Implement and steering features are often controlled by a hydraulic actuator. To ensure desirable operation of the actuator, an operator or service technician can execute a cycle time test on the actuator. To do so, the operator or technician uses a stopwatch or a clock to run the test. The cycle time test may be performed in the field or on a test stand during an assembly process.
While the use of a stopwatch or a clock located nearby is often used, it does lead to some inaccuracies between measurements. In particular, the operator may not start or stop the test at the same point between two individual tests. Moreover, two different operators may run the cycle time test differently. With timing discrepancies inherent in the manner by which the test is performed, it can be difficult to diagnose possible problems in the field or with a newly built machine on a test stand. Additionally, the time taken to conduct a cycle time test results in machine downtime for the machine.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a reliable system and method for determining one or more accurate cycle times of an actuator that reduce interruption of machine operation.